


Time of the Hunter

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: During a time when witches were hunted and burned, Lady Gwen Pembroke starts to have doubts about how normal she really is.  When the handsome hunter Dean Winchester arrives she isn’t sure she can continue to hide.





	1. Burn

“That makes eight new witches that have confessed this month, my lord.” Gwen hated listening to the little man speaking. The thought of having someone forced to confess to witchcraft then burned always bothered her, but she knew that was the right thing to be done. She was the Ward of the Crown after her parents died, and she hated having to be present for all of the affairs of the duty. But she sat their mildly, and feigning interest in the most recent witch burning count none the less. “On related business, your brother has asked permission to come to court.” Gwen’s head snapped up. She had never met the King’s brother, but knew that their relationship was strained.  
“How is this related?” The King asked fairly uninterested.  
“He is the hunter that brought in seven of the eight witches.” The messenger flinched as he spoke.  
“Very well. Tell him that he may be here. As long as I don’t see him.” Gwen felt a heat boil low in her belly, and goosebumps on her skin as she shivered.  
“My lord.” She spoke quietly so that he could ignore her if he wanted.  
“Speak.”  
“I’m feeling ill, please excuse me?” She did not look up at the king as she spoke, and she hoped that he would let her leave. He simply waved his hand, dismissing her and she moved out of the room gracefully out of the sight of all the watchers of court.  
Gwen found a quiet corner to hide in behind a tapestry, and let out a shaky breath. She opened her eyes as her body started to calm down, but tensed immediately when she noticed purple sparks around her.  
“Oh, shit.” She whispered to herself as the sparks buzzed around her then dissipated. She took several shallow calming breaths then turned around to leave.  
“Pardon me, milady.” A deep voice rumbled as Gwen walked into its owner. “Are you all right?” Gwen looked up into the green eyes of a stranger she had never seen a court.  
“I’m fine.” She adjusted herself. “Who are you, and what are you doing here?” A chill came over her flesh again as the heat coiled. The man reached out and ran a hand down her bare arm, instantly clearing the overwhelming emotions.  
“You’re freezing. Please let me walk you back to your family.” All Gwen could manage was to nod her head. A few deep breaths and a slightly uncomfortable silence. The stranger had walked her to her rooms with an arm around her shoulders.  
“Thank you.” She said demurely as they stood in front of the door “But I don’t think that you should come in.” She separated herself from him, then was yanked to turn to face him, his tight grip on her shoulders almost too tight.  
“Your a ward of the King?” He had a dangerous look in his eye as he towered over her.  
“Yes. Let me go. Who are you?” Gwen said as she shoved his hands off her.  
“I’m Dean. His brother.”


	2. Witch

“You’re the kings brother? But I thought he just gave you permission to come back to court.” Gwen marveled at Dean. He had not loosened his grip on her arms, but looked slightly relieved when she spoke.  
“Oh good, I was worried he would reject my request. It’s a dark world out there little girl.” Gwen tried not to take his words as a slight against her. She knew he was older than his brother, and she was an unmarried girl.  
“Perhaps we shouldn’t talk here? Just until the King makes his announcement about you at court official?” Gwen suggested. Dean nodded then opened the door into her rooms and pushed her in, following her in.  
“Good idea. You have nice boarding.” Dean commented closing the door behind him. Gwen stared slack jawed at him as he stood in her foyer with Dean’s hand still touching her. “What?”  
“You are in my room and we are alone. How Dare you.” She raised her hand and swung it at his face. He caught it with the hand that wasn’t already on her shoulder, and held it away from her body.  
“It is just my way to dare everything, Sweet Heart.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Gwen swallowed. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Devouring her mouth, and finding parts of her no one else had ever found. “I’m sorry.” He gasped as he kissed her. “I can’t stop myself.” He continued to kiss her and pushed her against a wall. “Forgive me. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” His tongue found it’s way into her mouth and she tensed at the sudden intrusion. One of his hands left her body when she hit the wall and he unbuckled his sheath. His sword clattered the floor and he wedged his knee between her legs. “Stop me. I can’t stop.” He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, then with her other hand, started to pull at the bodice exposing her breasts.  
“Enough!” She yelled at him, bringing her knee against him balls. He let go of her and collapse to the floor, clutching himself. “What the hell was that about?” Gwen cried at Dean as she tried futilely to cover her exposed flesh. The heat in her belly had returned and the chill fell on her skin, but in her outrage she ignored it.  
“Ugh, my apologies. It was a mistake to come in here with you. I think there is a witch here in court.” He held himself as he stood and attempted to regain some semblance of appropriateness. He kept a firm ten foot distance from Gwen as they composed themselves. “I think I ruined your dress.” Dean murmured as he looked away from her.  
“Why do you think there is a witch here?” She asked uncomfortable with the idea. She retreated to another room and allowed the dress top to fall away.  
“It’s my job to hunt them down. I know what the signs are. Oh Lord.” He cried as her walked into the room where she was with no top.


	3. Magic

“Stop looking!” Gwen threw her arms around her breasts to cover herself as Dean averted his eyes.  
“I, uh, was just saying how I know a lot about witches and their behaviors and things about them.” She could tell from the sound of his voice that he was cringing as he tried not to look at you.  
“So how do these abilities manifest themselves in the witches that you have brought to justice?” Gwen asked trying to distract them both, as she searched for a new top. Her lips still tingled from their shared kiss not long before and the heat in her belly was starting to boil to an unbearable level again. She stopped abruptly, realizing that the heat had gone away when Dean had been touching her.  
“I’ve seen a lot of different manifestations, but normal they need to have a focus and means to connect with their dark power. Although I have heard of witches that can tap the power directly, but the stories suggest the witches are volatile at best and often burn themselves out before they can really get going.” Gwen had missed part of what Dean had said and turned to look at him as he covered his face so as not to see her.  
“Why did you think there was a witch here?” She asked watching his body tense, then go slack.  
“Because, despite however pretty you are, I would never make an advance on you without your permission.” He shifted his body in a way that reminded Gwen of herself when she was trying not to be looked at. She wasn’t sure what was wrong with herself, but Gwen simply didn’t want to control herself. Dean was a gorgeous man to look at, and he had made her feel things that she had never felt before. The heat in her belly continued to build as she thought about him.  
“Look at me.” She said as she let the rest of her ensemble fall off of her body. She saw Dean swallow as he turned to look at her. His eyes were blown with lust and the temperature of the room seemed to have increased several degrees as Dean took in her naked form standing before him. Gwen could feel desire pooling at her core and the general cool of the stone buildings had turn her skin to gooseflesh, as a dribble of sweat fell down Dean’s forehead. He could feel the heat too Gwen realized as her cheeks tinged with a blush of arousal.  
“Your beautiful.” His voice was more gravelly as his eyes roamed her body freely and hungrily.  
“I’m feeling bold, and I don’t understand why. But would you mind evening the field?” Gwen asked allowing her eyes to look at him in a similar fashion, and for her tongue to sweep across her lips before sucking her lower lip in and biting it gently. Dean took the hint and quickly started undressing. Sweat started to bead on her chest and run along her breasts. When he was naked in her room with her, he closed the religious ten foot perimeter he had been keeping on her, and held her face in his large hands. Her eyes were wide from seeing his large cock, and her breaths were shallow as her imagination ran off with this man. His lips were so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. She nudge his nose with hers gently, as she waited for him to kiss her.  
“We shouldn’t.” Dean gasped as he stood before her, his grasp on her face falling. But at the last second his fingers touched her shoulder and he pulled her in for a crushing kiss.


	4. Sparks

Dean let his arms envelope Gwen and pulled her flush against his hard body, while letting the kiss continue. She kissed him back just as much, letting him lead and walk her to the edge of bed. Dean leaned down and grabbed one of Gwen’s legs at the back of her knee. She gasped as she lost her balance falling onto the bed. Dean chuckled at his new position with her leg in his hand as he lay over her.  
“Your so hot.” He whispered as his skin came into direct contact with the rest of Gwen’s body. Then proceeded to kiss a trail down her body to the apex of her legs. Gwen sighed as his hot breath fanned over her wet opening. “Should I stop?” Dean asked politely, as he looked at her from between her legs.  
“Most likely,” she breathed then looked down at him. “But I don’t want you to.” Dean’s head ducked down the instant the words left your mouth, earning moans for Gwen as he feasted on her. It didn’t take Gwen long to find her release as Dean’s tongue work her with expert precision. Whimpering and gasping for breath Gwen kissed Dean, tasting herself on him. He slipped a finger inside of her wet heat, finding minimal resistance after the ministrations from his tongue. “I want you inside of me.” She breathed against his lips, as he worked her with his finger, slowly adding a second one, stretching her.  
“Trust me sweet heart.” Dean groaned as Gwen’s inner muscles clamped down around his fingers. “I want to fuck you with my cock until your head spins, but your too tight right now, and you would be uncomfortable. Have patience.” The last part seemed to be more for himself than for her, as he continued to work his fingers inside of her. He rutted his hips against her thigh as the pressure built inside her. He crooked his fingers and Gwen’s back all but came off the bed as she came again. Going limp beneath him, Gwen allowed the glow to over take her. It was then she realized that the heat that had been building in her, hadn’t dissipated like the other times that Dean had touched her. She opened her eyes as she felt Dean grabbed her legs under then knees and position his cock head at her entrance. “You’re still sure?” He asked as he made eye contact. He looked determined and beads of sweat rolled down all of his body from the resistance of not plunging into her right then and there.  
“I sure, Dean. More sure than anything else.” Without further prompting he kissed her deeply and pushed into her to the hilt. She cried out into his mouth as he took the virtue of her youth, and Dean groaned from the tightness of her walls around his thick shaft.  
“Fuck, you feel amazing.” He whispered against her lips, shifting his hips so that his cock withdrew slightly then bumped against the entrance to her womb. At her gently sigh of pleasure, Dean picked up the pace fucking her to their mutual climax. Gwen felt the heat intensify with every thrust that brought her closer. In an attempt to keep from releasing the sparks like in court, she focused in on herself and the climax she was about to share with her lover. When she cried out her pleasure she felt the magic spark throughout her entire body, bringing her climax even higher, as she clenched Dean’s cock.


	5. Court

Dean collapsed on top of Gwen as he attempted to calm himself down from his climax.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you for that. We should clean up and go before someone comes looking for you and finds us together. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Dean pulled himself away from Gwen, making sure to turn away and give her privacy.  
“Well I appreciate you caring about my standing in court.” Gwen sighed as she got her clothing together.  
“If I’m honest it doesn’t really have to do with that. I just don’t really want you to suffer my brother’s wrath. Let’s just say we ended on bad terms, and he will take it out on anyone who gets close to me.” Dean said musing to himself as he pulled on his trousers. Gwen chose not to comment, knowing full well of the king’s rage.  
“What happened between the two of you?” She asked. If she was going to be intimate with this man, she wanted to know more about him.  
“I had gone off to war but was summoned back when I heard he was dying.” Gwen nodded. She remembered that time, it was before her parents her died. “But when I came back he was completely fine, like a miracle. Only he was different. Not the brother I grew up with. I tried to ignore it for a while, except things kept getting worse. Eventually he snapped and sent me out on the witch hunt that our father had started years ago.” He chuckled humorlessly at his story. A slight sadness came over Gwen as she heard his story of rejection, followed by the now familiar and uncomfortable cold sweat that she had been suffering from. “Are you all right? She heard Dean ask from behind her, as she turned to looked at him.  
“I’m fine, just a chill from loosing your heat.” She looked at him coyly as she barely attempted to cover her breasts. He seemed taken aback by her response and body language and was at a loss of words. “My Lord, I think it would be better if you left without me, so we don’t draw attention. Perhaps we could ignore this last bit of time for my dignity’s sake?” She felt dirty even saying the words, and the look of hurt on Dean’s face stabbed even harder.  
“I shall still be pursuing the witch here in court, but I will not discuss out meeting as you wish.” He said then gave her a curt head nod. As soon as he closed the door to her rooms she let out a breath and felt the sparks explode around her marvelously.  
“Oh God.” She whispered, realizing inside that she was the witch that he would be hunting here at court. She knew that it had been her emotions that had caused him to pursue her in such an ill manner. Now she had to come up with a plan to deal with her situation. She finished dressing and headed back to court just as a large group of people were gathering. Dean knelt in front of the king as formal introductions and forgiveness was bestowed.  
“Hiya, Sammy.” Dean grinned at his brother as he stood and hugged the king.


	6. Horses

Life at court had become awkward with every person appearing to try and walk over the glass that was the situation between King Sam and his brother, Dean. Gwen had not felt that terribly wonderful heat within her body in over a week, as she continued to live her life at court. She did however have to entertain Dean on a regular basis. Between meals that the three of them shared, and the king wanting his brother occupied, Gwen had done more garden walking in the last week then she had ever wanted to.  
“Lady Gwen?” A messenger had come to find her in her rooms early as she was about to be dressed.  
“Yes?” The woman that was helping her dress stopped so that Gwen could talk with the newcomer.  
“The King has requested you entertain his brother until late afternoon, where you are both asked to join him for his meal.”  
“Very well.” Gwen sighed, knowing that this relationship with the king and his brother was ruining her social life. She turned to face the woman that had been dressing her previously, and shook her head. “Divided, and green.” She finished, and let the woman dress her.  
“My lord are you ready?” Gwen asked briskly as she walked out to her horse.  
“I thought you were going to torment me with those dreaded gardens again.” Dean chuckled as he helped her onto the horse. She glanced down at him, allowing a small smile to grace her lips for him. Her smile fell when she felt his hand caress her leg gently, before he left and got onto his own horse. They left together let their horses go at a comfortable pace, going in a way that Gwen could only assume was wandering.  
“Where are we going, my lord?” She asked after about an hour and a half of riding. She no longer had any idea where they were or how to get home. In the depths of the woods Gwen didn’t even recognize which direction was north.  
“My father had a house around here, but it was fairly remote and hard to find.” Gwen let her shoulders slump at the realization that Dean was probably lost as well. “Please stop calling me My Lord. I’m not used to the title and bothers me.” He said as they continued to trot.  
“The horses are probably getting tired. Maybe we should let them rest?” Dean nodded his agreement then dismounting he went to help Gwen down. A growl brought their attentions to the thicker parts of the woods, just as Gwen’s house panicked and fled. Dean’s house seemed spooked but did not run, as Dean went and drew his sword from the bridling.  
“Come out!” Dean ordered, causing the brush to rustle. He took up a position in front of Gwen protecting her from whatever came from the woods. A dog jumped at Dean, and four men came out from their surrounding positions, weapons drawn. “Run Gwen!” Dean yelled as he managed to throw the dog. Dean’s horse bolted at that time, and Gwen felt the heat surge up under her skin.   
There was no way for her to get to Dean’s touch to cool her skin like last time. And she had no physical outlet like her orgasm to channel the magic. Her fear fed the heat making her skin itch and burn. The magic seemed to have reached a kindling point because Gwen screamed, releasing the fire within her. The men dropped from some unseen force and three trees sparked into flame around them.  
“Gwen?!” Dean cried when he saw she had fallen to the ground unconscious.


	7. Cabin

Dean picked Gwen up bridal style, holding her head close to him, and whistled for his horse. When the steed returned the fire was growing quickly. He got Gwen onto the horse carefully, then climbed on behind her, her head lulling into his shoulder. His brain was in a state of overdrive as he tried to figure out how he was going to put out the fire, or keep the people that had just ambushed them from dying. Just as he was deciding that Gwen’s life was the most important there, the sky opened up out of no where and rain came in a heavy fall. He looked up briefly, marveling at how hard the rain had come so quickly, then spurred the horse on toward the cabin that he knew would be close.

Gwen awoke some time later, a chill set under her skin, but a warmth coming from around her. She realized she was laying on an animal skin of some kind, in front of a fire place. Her long hair had been let down to dry and she was completely naked underneath a blanket. Then someone stirred behind her. She recognized the feel of Dean’s body as he curled around her backside, also naked. She opened her eyes and saw their clothing hanging near the fireplace drying. Gwen allowed herself moment to enjoy the warmth and sensuality of having Dean bare body pressed against hers in such an intimate and vulnerable position. His breath rose and fell evenly as he slept, one arm was under hair providing her a place to rest her head, and the other was resting over her hip, holding her close, possessively. She wondered briefly if he had fallen asleep like that or if her moved it there unconsciously. She jumped out of her fantasy when a loud clap of thunder hit nearby. Dean launched himself over her protectively, still be gripped by the fingers of sleep.   
“It was just the thunder.” Gwen whispered soothingly, brushing Dean’s hair with her fingertip. His eyes met hers as his body covered hers from the nonexistent threat. His gaze was so intense that Gwen couldn’t look away from him.  
“I know what you are.” He whispered after what felt like an eternity of silence other than the rain. “It’s my job to hunt down witches, did you think that I wouldn’t figure it out?” Gwen was at a loss for words, feeling the heat start to pool in her belly. Her secret had been voiced by someone else, which made it real. She didn’t know how she could explain that it hadn’t started until the day that he arrived at court, and that she had been in doubt of it nature until he said something. The panic that continued to ebb through her body as Dean stared at her continued to fuel the building fire.  
“I wasn’t sure, I thought I was going crazy.” She whispered, not daring to look away from him. It was then that she felt his hard arousal against the inside of her thigh. Confusion flashed across her face, as she tried to figure out if Dean was going to kill her or fuck her.


	8. Fever

Gwen’s breasts heaved as she panicked and the heat hit a kindling point. Dean’s erection pressing against her leg was more than she could bear.  
“Please help me.” She begged. “I don’t want this, and I can’t control it. You saw me earlier, I would’ve killed myself out there without your help.” Dean’s head dipped down and he captured her mouth in a kiss before she was able to ramble out anymore. His kisses were hard and demanding unlike the last time that had been intimate. He had been so unsure about their relationship that he had questioned it at every turn, but not this time. This time what he demanded of her, he got.  
“Did you know you were a witch the last time I fucked you?” He growled against her neck, kissing her skin. He slid a hand between there bodies and started to twist at her clit, gaining him a gasp as she threw her head back. “I asked you a question.” He raked his teeth against her soft skin.  
“I suspected it.” Gwen whined, as he sunk a finger into her wet heat.  
“Did you miss my cock?” Dean asked letting his manhood rut against her folds.  
“Yes!” She yelp, unabashedly. “Hated the idea of having to be around you this past week.” She moaned as his fingers withdrew and he lined his cock up with her.  
“How do you feel when you need to cast?” He asked through clenched teeth, as he refused to let anymore of his cock into her.  
“Hot.” She groaned in frustration. “Pent up. Please… please help me.” She begged again.  
“Did you release your magic when I fucked you last time?” He asked dipping the tip of his cock into her for only a second.  
“No.” She whimpered.  
“No?” He asked removing his cock from touching her completely.  
“I cast but didn’t let it free. Please.” He desperation for her release was pitiful and Dean took it upon himself to see her to her climax.  
“Let me see your magic.” Dean encouraged as he pumped himself into and out of her hard and fast.  
“Fuck!” She screamed as the purple sparks exploded brilliantly throughout the room, and the air increase by a few degrees. Dean’s his stuttered as he came inside of her, roaring out his pleasure. He collapsed on top of her body as they both came down from their highs. “Are you going to turn me in to your brother?” Gwen asked looking at Dean like a doe that was about to bolt away from a hunter.  
“Why are you going to try and run away after that fuck?” Dean asked with a cocky smile playing across his lips. “Cause that would be something that you would need a lot of luck for.” He pushed himself off her and laid down next to her. Gwen did not share his humor and rolled her eyes to herself. “No. I don’t think that I will be letting that hot little body of yours get away from me. That is, if you want to stay with me, and it’s not just the magic.” He looked at her, and Gwen was surprised to see vulnerability and shyness in the strong hunter’s look.  
“It’s not just the magic.” She whispered laying a hand on his arm. “But I don’t think we should make our relationship public yet. You are still not truly in the good graces of your brother, even though you are back at court. He has been having me keep you occupied. And I am his ward, he would probably not be very happy to know that you were sneaking around behind his back.” Dean finished finally.  
“So we keep it to ourselves, and share it here?” Dean asked motioning to the cabin they were in, then running his thumb over her cheek. “And I help you hide the fact that you are a witch?”


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks went by, Gwen and Dean grew closer as he helped her control the power that brewing beneath her skin. They continued to go out to the his father’s cabin enjoying the secret of their relationship. Gwen was better at living life at court than Dean, and was able to school her reactions around him. But she knew when he saw her, that he smiled and she could see that he was falling in love with her.  
They wouldn’t be able to keep their relationship a secret much longer and she knew it. She could see all the expressions on his face, and she knew in her heart that she was falling for him as well. But more than that, she knew that she had gone too long without her bleeding. While she was never one to make rash decisions, she knew the longer she waited on this, the worse off it would be for everyone involved. She was supposed to go out to the cabin with Dean again today, and she decided that she was going to tell him the truth. Her lady had finished dressing her, and she was standing in the mirror looking at her own reflection, when the older woman came back in.  
“Milady, the King is here to see you privately.” Gwen concealed her surprise and concern, and nodded.  
“I’ll see him.” She answered smoothing her dress and stepping away from the mirror.  
“Good morning, Gwen.” Sam said coming into the room. It had been a long while since he had come to her room to speak with her privately, and it always made her nervous. She just hoped that he hadn’t caught onto her secret with his brother.  
“My lord.” She curtsied smoothly, as he approached her.  
“I came to apologize for all the time that I have been requesting you spend with my brother. I wasn’t sure if I could trust him, and I appreciate your patience with me.” He lifted her face gently with his thumb and forefinger. “I think I may have been neglecting my responsibilities with you. You’re not a little girl anymore.” The way he said the last part gave Gwen the chills.  
“It has been no issue for me my lord. Your brother is as good as any other man’s company.” She responded calmly and nonchalantly.  
“I see. Well if you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on him for me today. I have a very important matter of state to handle and I need to make sure that he doesn’t interfere.” Gwen couldn’t even begin to guess what this matter of state would be, or how Dean’s presence would affect it.  
“Of course.” She inclined her her head gracefully as Sam’s knuckles grazed up her cheek. It was an intimate gesture, and Gwen took a step back surprised.  
“My apologies.” Sam said, dropping his hand. “I have a special assembly of court this evening, you and my brother are required to attend.” Sam finished. Gwen nodded her head in acceptance, then Sam left. Gwen left quickly to head to the cabin where she would be with Dean, eager to see him, and erase the memory of his brother.  
Dean took a relaxed seat on a chair in the cabin.  
“You seem upset.” Dean said bluntly, after watching her pace in the cabin.  
“I had a tense encounter with your brother this morning.” Gwen said tightly.  
“He doesn’t suspect anything does he?” Dean sat up a little straighter.  
“No I don’t think so.” She stopped pacing and squared her shoulders looking at him. “But I came to a conclusion this morning. I need your help, and we are going to need to make our relationship public.” Dean’s face scrunched up slightly.  
“I thought you didn’t want anyone to know about us. This seems like something happened. It’s not like your pregnant, so what…” Dean was trying to figure the situation out until the words left his mouth. He stopped and pursed his lips in thought, looking down at the ground. “Gwen are you pregnant?”


	10. Announcement

“Gwen are you pregnant?” Dean asked looking at her flatly. She nodded slowly.  
“I think so.” She could barely whisper the words. Dean stood up after she answered and started pacing around the cabin as well.  
“I have to ask my brother for your hand.” He groaned and rubbed his hand across his face.  
“I’m sorry.” Gwen whispered as she came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to look at her and cupped the side of her face.  
“What are you talking about?” He swept a tear off of her cheek with his thumb. “You didn’t know what to do. I should have been more careful. I’m sorry that I got you into this mess.” Gwen smiled gently letting him caress her cheek.  
“I love you.” She voiced the words with no hesitation. She had made up her mind that she loved him regardless of whether he would say it back to her. He dipped his head down to her and kissed her softly, while letting one of his hand touch her belly. He stopped mid kiss and let go of her, as if realizing something.  
“I have to go.” He spilled the words quickly and retreated out of the cabin before Gwen had a chance to recover. She felt her knees give out as loss flooded through her and she cried hard.  
Eventually Gwen found the motivation to go out and get on her horse. She knew she still needed to get back to court for the assembly the King was having. She let the horse trot slowly, so as not to disturb her as much as possible.  
“Hey there little lady.” A man’s voice called from in front of you. Gwen looked at him and recognized him as one of the highwaymen she and Dean had encountered the first time they had come out to the cabin. “Looks like it’s just you today. Well you and us.” He put his arms out slightly and his three other friends came out of the woods.  
“You don’t want to do this.” Gwen stated from on top of her horse.  
“Oh we really do. See we know who you are.” Gwen stayed silent as the first man spoke again. “Ward of the King. I wonder what he would pay us for you.” He smile cruelly. “Regardless of what condition you are in.” One of the men held up a bow and arrow. “Now get off the horse.” He said calmly. Gwen dismounted gracefully, and turned to take all them men in.  
“This is a mistake.” She felt the heat rise throughout her body. “Anyone who doesn’t want to die should leave now.” They all chuckled at her pitiful attempt to intimidate them. “Very well.” She sighed before the arced from at the men as sparks flew all around her. She slumped in exhaustion when the flow of magic ebbed away. She was thankful when she turned to see that her horse hadn’t been spooked by her casting. She mounted and let it take her home, and arrived just in time for the assembly that Sam was holding. Dean was standing in one corner of the room, with a dark menacing look on his face. She noticed he was standing near a guard, but wasn’t sure what the nuance there was. Sam smiled at her when she arrive, and waved her to come stand by him.  
“Thank you for being in attendance.” He addressed the room. “I wanted to make this announcement sooner, but I needed to clear up some issues.” Everyone looked at him in confusion, including Gwen. Not Dean she noticed. He seemed like he was a million miles away from this meeting. “I am glad to finally announce that I will be taking a Queen. Lady Gwen.”


	11. Shattered

Gwen stood there gaping at Sam, the words not having fully sunken in. The crowd of people ignored her expression and cheered anyway. Quickly, Gwen schooled her expression, and smiled graciously at the crowd of people. She then turned to the Sam with the same smile, before approaching him. She caught the look on Dean’s face just before he turned his face away from her and his brother. Betrayal.  
“No if you all will excuse us.” Sam called over the applause and he walked away with Gwen on his arm. “I’m sorry to spring this on you.” Sam said when they were alone in his rooms. Gwen turned away from her recent betrothed.  
“Why wouldn’t you tell me what you were planning?” She asked in a quiet voice.  
“I wanted it to be a surprise, love.” She heard Sam voice as he brushed a hand gently over her shoulder.  
“What if it’s not what I wanted?” Her body tensed as his hand trailed down her back just above her rear. She felt him playing with the ties on her dress.  
“I know what you are.” Gwen’s eyes went wide when she felt his breath whisper on her ear. Her breathing went shallow as his words hit her. “I know about those thugs in the woods that you killed.” The heat in Gwen’s belly started to rise and her body broke out in a cold sweat. “I know everything that you have done out in those woods.” Her breath hitched as he licked her neck and nibbled her ear. “And unlike Dean…” He paused for emphasis, “I don’t care.” Her grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to face him.  
Gwen screamed when she saw Sam. The heat in her belly exploded but nothing happened. Instead she realized she saw Sam for how he really was. He was Sam on the outside, but on the inside he was empty.  
“Where is your soul?” She couldn’t keep the question in when she recognized what was missing from Sam. A tear ran down her cheek for him as she looked up to his face. There eyes met for a moment, before Sam slapped her.  
“Get out!” He ordered. She soothed her cheek briefly, then ran out of his rooms and out of the castle.   
She ran until she was in the woods. It wasn’t until she had stopped to catch her breath that she realized where she had ran to. She looked around herself at the four dead men she had killed earlier that day. The sun was setting and a chill air blew across her skin. She hadn’t remembered actually killing them, but now she saw the proof and destruction of her power. She heard whimpering coming from behind her and she turned too see the dog that had attacked Dean cowering there before her.  
“Hello Darling.” A man’s voice caught her attention and she spun to face the new comer. He didn’t look like much on the outside, but much like with Sam, Gwen was able to see beneath that and all she saw was black.


	12. Skin

“Begone Demon.” Gwen commanded upon seeing him.  
“Uh, no.” The Demon smirked. “The name’s Crowley. And I don’t think that you want me to leave.” Gwen scowled at him.  
“I think that since I asked you to leave, I want you to leave.” Crowley chuckled at her.  
“I have some information that I think you would find very helpful.”  
“Demons lie.” Gwen said simply, lifting her chin in defiance to the short man.  
“Not to you.” His voice took on a dark and foreboding tone. Gwen looked up at him, holding herself as still as possible, and somehow knew that he spoke the truth.  
“Tell me.” She commanded. She noticed the ripple that seemed to flow through the black of his soul when she spoke. “What is happening to me?”  
“You are awakening. Finally.” He seemed slightly relieved, though tried to cover it with a peeved tone.  
“I’ve been awake. Speak plainly, Crowley.”   
“Morrigan.” Gwen shivered at the word. It wasn’t a word though, it was a title. Her title, and the shiver wasn’t from the cold. The shiver came from the power within her. “I know how to fix your problem with Sam.” Her head snapped up.  
“You know what’s wrong with Sam?” The power under her skin was on edge, as she and Crowley began to circle each other.  
“You are truly amazing.” He breathed as he looked you over. “His soul is in Hell. And I’ll let you have it.” He said smoothly.  
“And what do you want in return?” Gwen snarled, knowing this was a trick.  
“Your favor.” She stopped walking. He wanted her to give him the benefit of the doubt when something happened.  
“That can’t possible be all you want.” She wouldn’t believe it.  
“This may be hard to believe but I actually owe his brother a favor.” That caught Gwen off guard. How could a demon owe someone else a favor. “Have you an Sam been at it already?” Crowley asked with a knowing look in his eye.  
“No.” Gwen stated simply and firmly, but he scoffed.  
“What would I do if you gave me Sam’s soul.” Gwen asked trying to see where the trap lay.  
“You have to mark him.” He gave her an appraising look, as if measuring her. “You’ll know what the mark will have to be by the time that you give it to him.” So that was the trap. The soul was a lure and the catch was the Morrigan. Gwen’s body shivered again as she thought about the trapped power. Crowley wanted her to unleash that power. Gwen bit her lip in thought about what she would need to do to mark Sam.  
“You’ve chosen Dean.” Crowley stated, as he appeared to put the pieces together. “Now it all makes sense.” He chuckled at his revelation. “Have you told him yet?” He was looking at Gwen knowingly. She looked away from him, deciding not to answer his question.  
“Would I have to kiss you for this to work?” She asked.  
“Of course, love. That’s how these things work.” He licked his lips.  
“What happens when the Morrigan takes over?” Gwen asked finally.  
“I’m not quite sure.”


	13. Morrigan

The last rays of sunset were diminishing when Gwen strode purposefully into the castle. She pushed the doors open as a flock of crows swarmed the exterior of building and landed to sit astride its many peaks.  
“Please tell the King that I am here to see him.” Gwen told the guard standing outside Sam’s room. Dean was walking near by when he saw her standing there patiently waiting to be let in. He stopped in the shadows to see what was happening. Something about Gwen was different and he could feel it. Literally feel it. He could feel the heat that she had so often spoke of in the past few weeks rolling off of her in waves. A breeze seemed to stir her hair gently, and Dean almost forgot they were inside until the guard came back to let her in. He wondered what she was up to as she was escorted into the room.  
“Thank you. You may leave us.” Sam said to his man as Gwen came into the room. “And don’t come back in, no matter what you hear.” She turned her head to watch him leave. A calm demeanor of power seemed to gush off of her.  
“Thank you for seeing me, King.” She said in a honeyed voice. She approached his and placed a hand on his shoulder. “My apologies for my rudeness earlier. I was simply over come with emotion. I am better now.” She looked up at him from hooded eyes, and pouted as if she wanted him to kiss her. Sam wasn’t about to pass up that opportunity. She was normally beautiful, and her knew found inner strength made her intoxicating. He tipped his head down to her, catching her chin in his fingers letting himself get lost in the heat of her kiss. Her tongue played at the seam of his lips and he let her into his mouth, their tongues mating. Gwen gently but firmly urged him backwards until he fell back on the bed. He caught her around the waist and brought her with him.  
“My lord.” Gwen moaned into his mouth gaining his attention. “I’d like to see you without your shirt on.” She was bold and Sam couldn’t resist.  
“Anything.” He growled and slipped his shirt off. She knelt on his bed watching him intently, waiting until his shirt was on the ground. She reached behind her to her hair, letting it fall in crimson cascades against her back and hips. Quickly, Gwen straddled his lap and brought a sharp point to his chest. Sam cried out in anger and pain as she scored his chest leaving a circle with two outward facing crescents on either side. She cried out as the magic consumed her and flowed through the mark she had made. Sam seemed to choke as her magic worked to shove his soul back into his body, her contract with Crowley appearing in fiery script on her skin. When both people were left panting and the magic had finished Sam looked at Gwen in confusion. Gwen smiled a dangerous smile crossed her face, as she dismounted his body and walked out of his rooms.  
Dean had been waiting outside of Sam’s chambers ready to comfort Gwen if he needed, but she walked out with an aura of confidence he had never seen before.  
“Gwen?” He asked, coming out of the shadows as he saw Sam hunched and gripping the bleeding wound she had left on his chest.


	14. Deal

6 hours Earlier

Dean couldn’t place all of his emotions as he rode his horse back to Sam’s castle. He was nervous and excited, but his biggest emotion was love. And that made him nervous. He had been interested in Gwen since he had first seen her a couple of months ago. But he never had thought that she would be pregnant with his child. Or that she would be a witch. She had managed to contain her powers but the thought of it made Dean nervous none the less. Now he had to go to his brother and ask to marry her. Gwen was a ward of the king and Sam and he weren’t on the best of terms.  
He was still kicking himself for just leaving her in the cabin while he went to talk to Sam but he didn’t want to get her hopes up.  
“Can you inform the king that his brother is here to see him?” Dean asked a guard that was standing out front of Sam’s war room. After a moment, the guard came back and escorted him into the war room. Several men were filing out of it from another side, and Sam was standing there with a smooth expression.  
“Dean. I’m glad to see you.” Dean could always tell when Sam was lying and this was one of those times. He motioned for the guard to go wait outside. “What can I do for you?”  
“Look I’m not gonna beat around the bush with you, brother.” Dean started rubbing his palm across his face in stress. “I’d like permission to marry Gwen. We’ve been spending a lot of time together, and we have fallen in love.” Dean exhaled hard after he finished talking and waited for Sam answer. His brother chuckled.  
“This is awkward.” Sam said composing himself. “You know that I have been asking Gwen to spend time with you? She didn’t want to, but I needed to keep you out of my affairs.” Dean’s didn’t react, he couldn’t, he didn’t know how. “I just held a special session to have my war on monsters become a reality. But they wouldn’t approve it until I was married, and truly king. So I told them I would be marrying Gwen. I’ve been holding her in my back pocket now for almost a year.” Now Dean lost it. He charged his brother and threw a punch. He didn’t get very far as guards came in and restrained Dean. “Did she actually tell you she loved you Dean?” Sam scoffed as he walked out of the War room.  
A meeting was held in the audience room and Dean couldn’t even bring himself to look at Gwen as Sam announce his intention to marry the mother of Dean’s child. He left the room and managed to loose his guard to go get some fresh air a few hours later. He got his horse and took a ride through the woods stumbling across the corpses of the thugs that had attacked him and Gwen.  
Dean’s head jerked up as he saw Crowley standing nearby. The demon winked at Dean, and fear and determination surged through him. He turned his horse and galloped hard back to the castle. Ravens littered the top of the castle in omen of something horrible, and Dean raced through the halls in search of Gwen. He saw her walk into Sam’s rooms and waited outside in the shadows.   
He was starting to get worried about what was going on between the two of them behind those doors, when he heard Sam howl in pain, followed by Gwen strutting out of the room. Sam came to the doorway of the room behind her, clutching a bleeding wound to his chest. A nonexistent wind whipped at the ends of Gwen’s hair and dress as she smiled at Dean.  
“Gwen?” His heart hurt to know that there was something horribly wrong as heat emanated from her body.


	15. Gone

“Gwen?” Dean asked looking from his brother to the woman he loved. Something wasn’t right. He could feel the heat of her magic cascading off of her, and her wind whipped hair moved like a flame.  
“She’s gone.” Gwen’s husky voice was anything but her normal composed tone, as a wicked smirk twisted her face. She turned on her heel and started off for the center of the castle.  
“What the Hell?” Sam asked after he had limped to Dean. Gwen didn’t seem to care about either of them as she strode through the hallway.  
“I don’t know. But it’s bad.” Dean answered quietly.   
A surge of energy crackled through the air radiating from Gwen and coursing through the block walls causing the heavy stone to crack and even explode in some places. Servants scrambled out from doors nearby screaming as they ran away from her. She lifted a finger and pointed at a man who looked at her in stunned silence.  
“It’s your time.” She said somberly.  
“NO!” Sam yelled from behind her, as the man promptly turned white and fell over. Dean looked on in horror as Sam leaned on him, and Gwen continued to move toward the throne. Sparks of power continued to surge through and arc off of her body, and the building continued to crumble. As she got closer to the main court room, the nobles started to scream and run. “She’s gonna kill more people.” Sam said with dawning terror. “We’ve got to do something!” He looked at Dean, who stood there with a glazed look. “DEAN!” He shouted at him.  
“I can’t.” Dean simply stood looking at his love, as she continued to destroy and kill seemingly indiscriminately.   
“I can’t help you.” Sam stated still clutching his chest as he handed Dean a bow. “And you are the best shot.”  
“No. You don’t understand. I can’t.” Dean pleaded with his brother as he refused to touch the strung wood.  
“Why not!” Sam looked at him disbelieving. “She is killing people. If she’s not stopped this whole place will come down, and everyone will die! She has to be stopped! She is…”  
“Pregnant!” Dean yelled interrupting his brother. Sam’s face contorted with pain as Dean’s words sunk in. “It’s mine.” Dean hug his head taking the bow.  
“Dean…” Sam trailed off not knowing what to say. Dean glared at his little brother, then crept off for a better position. Gwen still had her back turned as she stepped up the steps to the throne, and Dean loosed an arrow. Gwen reached back behind here and grabbed the arrow, before it hit her.  
“Come out, Dean.” She called. His name on her lips was like when he made love to her, and he felt his body ache.  
“If you’re not Gwen,” Dean said as he came out of his hidy-hole. “Then you don’t get to say my name like that.”  
“I’m not her anymore.” She said turning fully toward him and quirking her eyebrows. “I’m better. You can call me Morrigan.”  
“I don’t think so.” Sam said as he came from behind the throne with a knife.  
“No Sam! DON’T!” Dean cried as he saw red symbols and power flooded from Gwen.


	16. Home

“No Sam! DON’T!” Dean cried as he saw red symbols and power flooded from Gwen. Sam and Dean were knocked off of their feet as the power of the Morrigan’s rage swept through the room.  
The Morrigan laughed then sat on Sam’s thrown. Dean grunted and sat up, rubbing his head gingerly.  
“So you are the reason that Gwen has been so weird the last couple of months. She was being bombarded by you?” Dean got to his feet looking at the mother of his child. Sam had sat up a far off distance from behind Gwen but hadn’t stood.  
“You are missing the point, Dean.” The Morrigan stopped laughing and looked at him serenely. “We are not different people. Gwen just never realized her full potential.” She turned to her side so that she was lounging across the thrown as parts of the castle continued to fall. A Raven flew into the castle and landed on the thrown near her.  
“Sam, I’m so sorry that you lost your soul, but it wasn’t your time. I’m sure that you have a lot of questions, but rest assured that everything will be alright now that you are out of the cage.” Gwen closed her eyes. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to help you sooner.” Her voice was quiet as if sad.  
“Well this is all very moving, however, I think that you need some help. Sam really should be back on his thrown.” Crowley was standing behind Dean as he spoke softly.  
“What do you want in return?” Dean said cautiously.  
“To employ you. Come on you really don’t have much of a choice. Agree to help me slay the monsters and I will solve the problem with her.” Crowley lifted his chin in the Morrigan’s direction.  
“You can’t kill her.” Dean whispered, but nodded.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Crowley grinned then walked past Dean approaching Sam’s throne. “Milady.” He called formally, and bowed his head.  
“I know you, Demon.” Gwen sat upright in the throne looking no longer at Sam. “I call you by name what do you want, Crowley.”  
“We had a deal. I helped you realize who you are, and helped you get back the king’s soul. Now you need to help me.” He stopped a few feet away from the throne.  
“We had no such deal.” She stood elegantly.  
“I made the deal with your better half.” He looked over his shoulder slightly. The Morrigan snarled cruelly.  
“You think that you have power over me, cur!” She lifted her arms as heat rolled off of her but nothing happened, and she looked at Crowley infuriated. “What have you done?”  
“Exactly what I said I would do. The question is what have you done, Gwen?” In a blink Crowley disappeared. Gwen collapsed into Sam’s arms as he slid in to catch her. The raven that had been perched on the throne flew off, and Dean looked around the castle ruins as a single tear slid down his cheek.


	17. Time

“Gwen?!” Dean turned and ran to Sam and the red head as she stirred in the arms of his brother.  
“I’m all right I think.” She responded lowly, looking up at Sam. He smiled at her gently brushing some of her hair out of her face.  
“Christ you nearly brought down the entire building.” Dean knelt next to her and took her hand in his gingerly.  
“It was worth it.” She brushed a finger tip across a cut on Sam’s cheek then allowed herself to be held by Dean, She groaned slightly at a stiffness in her back. “I’m sorry for all the damage that I have caused.” She hung her head in resignation. “The people will most likely want to see me hung at this point.”  
“We won’t let that happen.” Sam said firmly.  
“We have to find a way to nullify your decree to marry her.” Dean whispered sternly.  
“He doesn’t remember that, Dean.” Gwen said gently placing a hand on Dean’s chest. “He won’t remember any of the time that his soul was missing. Maybe a few fragments here and there.”  
“What have I done?” Sam asked in fear. He looked at his brother and Gwen. “Take her, get out of court. Hide, where ever you can. I’ll fix this whole thing. I’ll send for you when it is safe.”  
“Sam…” Gwen started weakly.  
“Come on Sweat heart.” Dean lifted Gwen bridal style. “Let’s get out of here before anyone comes for your head.” Dean carried her swiftly out to the castle and into the woods before putting her down.  
“How long do you think we can hide out here?” Gwen asked gently as they wandered around looking for a place to rest after the fiasco at the castle. Dean refused to look at her, or answer her question.  
“There.” He pointed a short way ahead where a cave entrance was. “It’s going to rain, we need cover.” He was right. Not minutes after the pair made settled into the cave, the rain came crashing down in an unprecedented torrent.  
“I need your help, Dean.” Gwen said as she walked up to the tall man. She was definitely herself again, however she had gained some confidence in her stance and stride. Dean looked her over, seeing her for the first time again since they had been alone in the cabin. “If I don’t let me dress soak, the mud will never come out of the hem.” She could barely whisper these words as she looked up at him through her lashes. Dean let his hand move of its own will and caress her cheek. Gwen leaned into his touch, her eyes closing briefly. She turned around, suddenly breaking the intimate touch, and pulled her hair to the side.  
Dean’s face fell without her notice, and he went about undoing her buttons. When he was finished Gwen let the dress fall and pool around her feet. Dean sighed appreciatively, Gwen’s form was goddess like even if she still was wearing her slip. His cock twitched, and then Dean’s eyes went wide as he remembered how he had ended things with Gwen the last time they were alone.  
He grabbed her hand and twirled her around placing his other arm around her back for her balance. He dipped his head and brought his lips crashing down against hers in the best way he knew how to express all of his emotions.  
They broke the kiss off foreheads resting against each others, Gwen’s hand firmly planted on Dean’s chest, as they gasped for air.  
“I needed you to know that I have fallen in love with, Gwen. And nothing, no demons no interfering goddesses nothing will come between us. If you’ll have me.” Dean spoke breathlessly as he kept himself from possessing her mouth.  
Gwen rubbed her nose against his semi playfully, before pecking his lips with a short kiss.  
“What of our baby?” She asked. Her eyes were closed and Dean could feel her heart pounding against his chest.  
“I will love them, as much as I love you. That I am certain of.” He let his hand on her arm press against her still firm belly, as he dove back against her mouth for another kiss.


End file.
